


Кумысные победы

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: На льду Юра, конечно, настоящий спортсмен, но по-черному читерит во всех остальных играх. Например, когда они с Отабеком идут по зимнему Питеру и играют в «Города».
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Kumys 2021: спецквест (игры)





	1. Читер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На льду Юра, конечно, настоящий спортсмен, но по-черному читерит во всех остальных играх. Например, когда они с Отабеком идут по зимнему Питеру и играют в «Города».


	2. Кто дольше?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юра вечно горазд во всём со всеми соревноваться. Даже с Отабеком. Например, в том, чей кот тяжелее. Или кто из них дольше продержит своего питомца на голове. Кто первый сдался, тот дурак и готовит ужин.


	3. Кыз куу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кыз куу — казахская национальная игра, в которой нужно догнать невесту


	4. Поздравляю с победой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы вместе, значит, мы оба — победители.


	5. Качай!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Только что победивший в Гран-при фигурист качает клуб и, похоже, побеждает среди играющих сеты диджеев тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт к летнему командному фику [«Пустите меня на танцпол»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305945)


End file.
